


The Honorable Ned Stark

by arexasaurusrwar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catelyn Stark is a Good Mom, F/M, Gen, R plus L equals J, because that's canon now, but still, everything still happens but it's happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arexasaurusrwar/pseuds/arexasaurusrwar
Summary: In which, after two years of knowing her husband, Cat realizes that Ned is more honorable than anyone she has ever met and figures out that he's been lying to the entire kingdom.





	The Honorable Ned Stark

In the months between Jon and Robb's second namedays, Catelyn Tully officially feels like a Stark. She has seen every inch of the castle there is, including visiting the crypts if her husband's family. She has ridden through the neighboring forests while bonding with her good brother, Benjen. She has met all of Winter town’s folk more than once, and even helped with the birth of one by pure accident.

 

Catelyn Stark knows three things:

  1. She hasn't been a Tully since the birth of the smallfolk girl, Cate.
  2. The people of Winterfell love and respect Ned Stark more than they ever had Brandon.
  3. Jon Snow could not possibly be Ned Stark's son.



 

It's not that Ned didn't treat Jon differently than he did Robb. Ned made sure that the two were equal in every conceivable way. He fought for Jon's nursemaid to be with the boys every step of the way, as the step-in mother that Catelyn refused to be.

 

Jon also looked more like Ned than the man's trueborn son. Robb's looks were those of a Tully's, through and through. Jon was the one with the inky black hair and the dark grey eyes, the key features of a Stark boy.

 

Disregarding these facts, Catelyn Stark refused to believe that her husband, the noble Ned Stark would have disrespected his wife in this way. No matter the circumstances of the marriage, Ned would not have cheated.

 

She was not a stupid woman, not after laying out all the details of the war. She had started from the day Jon was born to the months when he must have been conceived.

 

This is what led her to the truth: Lyanna Stark was Jon Snow's mother.

 

That revelation had led to a few, _very_ awkward, hours where Catelyn couldn't even look at her husband or the boy, who might've been the product of incest.

 

Catelyn's fog cleared quickly, because her husband had been as new to _certain_ activities as she had. There was no feasible way that he had such a relationship with his sister, let alone anyone else.

 

She was left with the Targaryen Prince and King Robert. They started a war over Lyanna, after all. The girl might’ve been stuck in the middle of it, but she only had eyes for them. That was a known fact throughout the war.

 

Robert would have been ecstatic to know that Lyanna had given him a son before her terrible demise. He would have never married and legitimized his firstborn. The child would’ve been spoiled rotten and raised to be a king.

 

But the son of his fatal enemy and the girl he deemed his soulmate? That boy would have died. Robert Baratheon would kill every Targaryen he could get his hands on.

 

Jon Targaryen, Catelyn thought slowly and then her mind snapped to the stories of old. _Jaehaerys Targaryen, the Old and Wise King._

 

Catelyn laughed and laughed until she couldn't laugh anymore. Ned Stark, little humble Ned Stark, had pulled off the biggest lie that she had ever heard of. Sneaking Rhaegar Targaryen's Heir right under Robert's nose. Ned Stark, who's reputation was only marred by one mistake, fooled the King, his Queen and everyone else in Westeros. 

 

That night, Catelyn Stark visited her husband's bedchambers for the first time simply for pleasure. It would not be the last time, but she had finally forgiven the dishonor he had placed on her.

 

* * *

 

After figuring out Jon's true parentage, Catelyn spent a week of giving the boy as much love and affection as she did her own son. Rumors spread quickly, and after seeing the confusion in Ned's eyes, Cat realized her mistake.

 

She could not just simply accept her husband's bastard child.

 

Not after the years of disdain, and certainly not in front of anyone who could make the King wonder why.

 

Telling Ned that she knew would just make the man worry too much. He would constantly keep an eye on the child to make sure she didn't have him taken away in the night.

 

Telling Jon, at such an early age, would be too much of a risk. The little boy wouldn’t know what to do with the information. He couldn’t keep himself safe with such knowledge. His ignorance could save his life one day. She couldn't keep treating the child so poorly, however. It was simply cruel, to a little boy who had lost his family, his title, and his true name.

 

Catelyn briefly wondered if Ned planned for then to go to war again. Jon would not carry the madness of the family, the boy had too much Stark in him for that. But Ned was gentle at heart, and he would not take the throne from his best friend. Ned had another plan: Keep the son of his sister, the only other line of his family left, alive.

 

Catelyn smiled as she felt a hand grab at her dress that pulled her out of her thoughts and back into the reality. When she looked down, she was surprised to see her own son coming to visit. "Hello, Robb."

 

“Mama, you have to come to Jon.” He pulled at her dress, trying to get her out of her seat. “He won’t get out of bed! Make him play with me!”

 

Catelyn was out of her chair and carrying Robb to Jon’s bedside seconds later. "How are you?" She asked the boy quietly, wondering if her own son was feeling ill.

 

Robb smiled lightly in response and quickly went back to seeming more worried than a boy his age should. Catelyn automatically felt better, and then hated herself for it. Jon could be ill and she was more focused on Robb. As she gracefully entered the bed chamber, she set Robb down on the bed next to his br— _cousin_ , her mind carefully corrected.

 

Catelyn called for the maester and waited next to her son and the boy who looked much sicker than Robb could’ve known.

 

Once Luwin entered the room, Catelyn sharply sent Robb away. She didn’t want the boy to hear of Jon’s obvious sickness. “Robb has said that Jon will not get out of bed, and the child is burning up.” Her eyes shot up to the maester’s own like daggers, and a hint of surprise could be seen in the man’s eyes.

 

While the elder man looked over Jon, Catelyn paced behind him. It was only when Luwin turned that she paused her movement. “I will not lie to you, Lady Stark. The boy could die.” Catelyn’s heart fell, but Luwin ignored her, “If he survives the night, he will be fine but if his fever does not break by the morning, there is nothing I can do.”

 

Catelyn did not say anything to the man. She pulled a chair closer to Jon’s bedside and held the child’s hand.

 

Later, she would not remember when she asked for the materials she needed to make the prayer wheel. She thought it was fine, using her Gods instead of her husband’s. The boy’s own father was of the Faith of the Seven. Catelyn Stark only remembered making her wheel, and what she promised her faith if they would allow the boy to live.

 

She knew it wasn't the smartest idea, asking for Jon to be legitimized. It was ultimately Ned’s choice, but she would at least tell him that it was okay with her. The second half of her promise, however, would be fulfilled. No one could stop her from that, especially not her husband. 

 

* * *

 

Telling Ned about her prayer, her promise, went as well as she expected. Her husband was confused, and quite shocked at her change of heart, like most people were when they saw her kindness towards Jon. She had come at him adamantly, announcing her intention to act as a mother to Jon and that her mind would not be changed. 

 

“Was it really just his sickness that brought this on?” Ned asked after her long speech, looking at her silently in the way that made her wonder how smart he really was.

 

Catelyn smiled knowingly and asked her own question, “Did you know that Jon’s eyes have a slight purple color in the right lighting?” At the sight of Ned’s instant discomfort, Catelyn did her best to reassure him. “It was a joke, he is entirely Stark and we both know it." She paused before continuing, "I will accept him, Ned. Make no mistake. I might not call him son, but he will not continue to be rejected.”

 

“This is playing with fire, Catelyn.” Ned warned gravely, his eyes lowered to the ground in shame. After the first year, he thought he was fine. He had Robert believing it was some random woman named Wylla, he had gotten Catelyn pregnant and she never had to speak to Jon. No one in the North questioned what he said, and no one in the South had any reason to think he was lying. He had underestimated his wife, once again. 

 

Catelyn smiled brightly, “Then it’s a good thing that he cannot be burned, isn’t it?” She was having a bit of fun with all these Targaryen references. After years of the lie, this was the least Ned deserved. He should've told her sooner, the moment they started trusting each other. 

 

“And us, our son, future children?” Ned’s plan had been working out just fine. He had never expected Catelyn to accept Jon as her own. The boy was happy enough, after all.

 

Catelyn frowned lightly but then shook her head, “Robert will never find out. Everyone believes your lie, even those who find out absolutely everything don’t know about Jon. It’s been two years, Ned. If someone was going to find out, they would’ve by now.”

 

“We have to be careful. You’ve distance yourself from him for his entire life. No one will understand why you’ve suddenly accepted him.” Ned warned lightly, caressing her cheek.

 

Catelyn nodded in agreement, “I realize this, but I have a plan.”

 

* * *

 

Ultimately, Ned does not legitimize Jon Snow. The boy’s true name would never be Stark, no matter how badly the child wanted it. Catelyn often apologized for it, as the small child would never understand.

 

Catelyn did accept him, however. She was kinder to the boy than ever before. Her kindness did not falter, not even after the births of her daughters or Bran.

 

Robb was his best friend and brother. After the first three years of her life, Sansa had no interest in either boys and would much rather eat lemon cakes and play with dolls. Jon and Arya had been siblings since the moment they locked eyes, only a few minutes after the girl's birth. Bran was too young to do anything but pull out his cousin’s hair, but it was easy to see that they would be true brothers. 

 

Theon Greyjoy is where they had trouble. The ward treated Jon in a way that he couldn’t understand. Much too quickly, Jon had pushed away from the family, even referring to them more formally than ever. With Theon's words, he realized what being a  _bastard_ meant and that he wasn't  _really_ Catelyn's son. 

 

“Ned, he called me _Lady Stark_ today. He’s never done that before, not even when I was rejecting him.” Catelyn was furious at the newest inhabitant of Winterfell. She had promised herself never to ignore or be so blatantly angry at a child again, not after Jon, but Theon was testing her limits. “You must talk to the Greyjoy boy. Tell him not to treat Jon so poorly.”

 

“Cat, he’s too young to know what Theon’s words mean.” Ned huffed, “The boy is fine how he is.” While he got ready for bed, Catelyn realized that, again, she knew better. 

 

* * *

 

“Lady Catelyn, who is my real mother?” Jon asked her as he brought sewing supplies into her solar. “And don’t tell me to ask my father, because he won’t tell me.”

 

Catelyn grimaced as she started working on a new pattern of a wolf and tried to sound aloof when she said, “When you’re older, Jon, when you’re older.”

 

“You’ve been telling me that since Theon came to live with us! Six winters, Lady Catelyn, six!” Even in his anger, Jon respected their roles. Catelyn missed the days of the small boy accidentally calling her his mother. He had never stopped using her title since then, and used the same formality with Sansa. Ned, Robb and the rest had all talked him out of it quickly, but she had never managed it. 

 

Catelyn looked down at the boy grimly, moving her attention fully on the boy who would never be her son, but always have her love. “I will ask your father.”

 

Jon looked like he was about to yell again, then paused when he realized what she said, “Wait really?” She smiled warmly and nodded. “Thank you, thank you so much!” He set her supplies down on the nearest table and hugged the older woman. “I’ll go get him now!”

 

“Jon!” Catelyn yelled as the boy ran out, but it was useless. He was already gone. She huffed and looked to her daughters sitting together, Arya laughing lightly and Sansa’s obvious irritation.

 

“He shouldn’t yell at you. It’s not his place,” Sansa remarked, earning her a thwack on her shoulder from her little sister. The redhead glared at her wild sister, who only stuck out her tongue. 

 

“Girls, be nice.” Catelyn said strictly. Her eldest daughter had been lost to kindness ever since she understood Jon’s rank as a bastard. Much to her chagrin, it had come earlier than she was expecting and it was entirely the Greyjoy boy's fault. 

 

Arya cut in before her mother could continue, “Do we get to know who Jon’s mother is too? Theon told me that it was someone from Dorne… Lady Dayne.”

 

Catelyn hissed in a breath, “Theon needs to mind his own business and you will _never_ speak that name again.” Her tone was harsh enough for Arya to look guilty, “You will not know anything about Jon that he does not tell you himself, and you will not know about his mother until your father says that you can. Are we clear?”

 

“I don’t even want to know about his mother, Jon Snow is not my brother.” Sansa remarked lightly as she continued to sew a dove into the cloth, “He is a lowborn, shameful bastard.”  

 

Catelyn was slowly losing her calm demeanor, and took a moment to be grateful that Jon hadn’t heard Sansa’s opinion. “He might be a bastard,” Catelyn had never been sure of that or not, “But it is not right for you to talk about him so cruelly.”  

 

“I don’t care what Sansa thinks, Jon is my brother,” Arya stated proudly, using this conversation to stop sewing her... Catelyn couldn't tell what her youngest was trying to stitch, actually. “I don’t care who his mother is.”

 

Catelyn laughed lightly, “I’m sure your brothers feel the same way, Arya.” The elder woman put down the grey cloth and went over to help her daughter figure out what she was doing. 

 

* * *

 

“I told Jon who his parents were today,” Ned muttered as she walked into the room that night.

 

The woman stopped short, grabbed something out of her personal trunk and headed to the boy’s room without another word. She could hear her husband calling after her, but did not stop. Catelyn did not give Jon the chance to turn her away, instead choosing to walk straight into the room. She found the boy in front of the fire, hand outstretched, almost touching the flames but not quite.

 

When he looked at her blankly, all he said was, “I used to think that I didn’t mind the cold because I was a Stark.”

 

Catelyn melted as she sat down next to him. Her arm moved around his back and rubbing it gently, “Didn’t Old Nan ever tell you stories of ice dragons? It’s said that they are north of the Wall.” She looked into the fire, “Just because your father isn’t who you thought he was doesn’t mean you’re not a Stark.”

 

“No, I’m a Sand, or a Waters, however they decide it.” Jon spat out, putting his hand down and away from the flames. 

 

Catelyn shushed him, “You do not know my plan, dear one. You will have your own name one day.” She held up a flag, one showing off a white wolf with red eyes, all outlined in thick black with a grey background. “You have to accept both sides of you, even just a little bit.”

 

Jon took the flag and muttered lightly, “I can’t use this.”

 

“Not yet, of course. You must hide it, as your secret cannot come out. I'm making more for you, because it is a reminder of who you are.” Catelyn ran her fingers over the colors, “You have been a Targaryen since your mother named you, and no one can take that from you. Ned might’ve made you a Snow, but you know this family has freely given you the Stark name.”

 

“My mother named me?” Jon asked, looking at her quickly in shock.

 

Catelyn nodded, “Your father told me everything once I figured out your birth. I’m shocked he didn’t tell you about this too, _Jaehaerys._ ”

 

Jon said the name aloud for himself before showing off the trademark Stark frown with the little furrow between his eyebrows, “I like Jon better.”

 

Catelyn had to laugh, “Although Ned said that he named you after Jon Arryn, I’ve never believed it. Jon is a nickname, my sweet. Something Lyanna surely thought about before naming you. You are the son of the North and the South. Your name had to match.”

 

Jon felt much better after hearing about this, “Has Fa—Did Lord Stark ever tell you about her?”

 

“No, but I’ll write to your uncle Benjen and ask him to visit. I’ll tell him we need direct news from Castle Black about the state of the wall and if he comes, we’ll plead for more men from the King.” Catelyn nodded, “He will certainly come and tell you all about his sister.”

 

* * *

 

Years later, after reading the letter from her sister, Catelyn's first words were, “Ned, what are we going to do about Jon?”

 

“He will not be allowed near Robert. He might have a look of Stark, but Cersei is not a stupid woman.” Ned demanded, not wanting to endanger the boy any more than he had. This lie had started catching up to him, and he was scared of the repercussions that would come at him and his family if the secret came out. 

 

Catelyn nodded but it didn’t help the worry in her heart for her nephew and surrogate son. “He’s known for three winters now, but he’s still not fully accepted what it means.”

 

“Benjen said that he wants to take the black.” Ned mentioned lightly, only to be faced with his wife’s wrath.

 

Catelyn’s glare was deadly, “You will not send him to that wasteland, no matter the rumors. He’s not going to the crownlands either, Ned.” She huffed out a breath and said, “We will put Robb in charge and immediately set south for the King’s party, and we can take the girls with us. Robb will convince Jon to stay and help him with keeping the boys happy.”

 

“Robert mentioned a mar—”

 

“Robert will _never_ have one of my daughters. If you must, marry Robb to Myrcella and remind him that the last time a Baratheon boy went after a Stark girl, she ended up dead.” Catelyn stated darkly, “If what my sister says is true, the Lannister blood in King’s Landing is to be feared.” 

 

Ned shut his mouth, nodded, and went to write to his friend.

 

* * *

 

Jon Snow does go to the North, no matter how against it his family was.

 

Ned Stark vanished along with his wife the night that Robert Baratheon died. There are sightings of the pair in the Riverlands, but no one pays the rumors any mind. No one also wonders why, a fortnight later, there's regular correspondence from Winterfell. 

 

Arya Stark still became Arry, and then No One. She regained her name, but she’s not home yet.

 

Sansa Stark was never  _not_ Sansa Stark. She was sent back North with Myrcella when her parents got to King’s Landing.

 

Robb Stark does not die. Instead, he remained engaged to a Lannister Princess, even while his family were called traitors to the crown. 

 

Bran Stark was never a cripple, but he had run from home after Jon left. Meera and Jojen found him on his way to find his brother, and the three still ventured beyond the Wall to find his destiny.

 

Rickon did not leave Winterfell, and he still plays with Shaggydog in the forests.

 

Theon never called for his father’s ships, but he does leave Winterfell for Pyke. Balon still dies, Yara still gives her allegiance to the Dragon Queen, but Winterfell never burns. 

 

Cersei still goes crazy, and Jaime still becomes a Stark prisoner. They have no reason to go South yet, no one to rescue, so he keeps both hands and still meets Brienne of Tarth.

 

Robb had a brief month as the King in the North, and he has his siblings all titled. He legitimizes Jon as a Targaryen when the man returns from the wall after dying and bows out of the war quietly. Robb Stark marries his lion bride and together, they take Rickon to the Blackfish where a couple who looks an awful lot like the boy's parents stay. Robb promises to return once the North is safe for his child that has yet to be born. 

 

Sansa is named her cousin’s hand, much to everyone’s surprise. This was quickly overtaken by a raven from Castle Black, saying that Bran Stark had been found with Meera Reed. Arya was still missing, but there were reports of a direwolf around the Riverlands that no Stark could ignore. 

 

Jon Snow only leaves Winterfell again when he dreams of a green dragon, and Sansa is at his side when he goes. Bran is left as the Stark in Winterfell, and he smiles when he sees the two save the world together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a beta reader, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
